Thank You For Being There
by HorcruxCupcake
Summary: Post ep S30E11 One shot Rita/Iain, Connie/Jacob and a conversation between Alicia and Lily as well. A mix of stories following tonight's events.


**A/N: Oh my God tonight's episode was amazing and Alicia was amazing and she can't resign. Noooo! She'll be back. Rita and Ian were so funny tonight though (when that cup of tea spilt :D ) and Ian nearly told her he loved her. Eeek skitin! Can't wait for next week :D This fanfic is a bit of a funny one. I couldn't decide who to write about so I've done 3 different aftermaths... you'll see what I mean. Hope you like it :)**

* * *

Jacob marched into Connie's office and sat down in front of her desk. Connie stared at him.

"Well" she asked "Who was it?"

"You really want to know?"

Her shoulders slumped "So you opened it"

Jacob sighed "No"

Connie raised her eyebrows "Why not?"

"You said it would ruin my life"

"You said you didn't care"

"Yeah well" Jacob said "I couldn't leave this place"

"Oh?"

"There's something making me stay"

"And what would that be?" Connie folded her arms on her desk expectantly.

"Now that would be telling"

"Mmm well if that's all Nurse Masters, I really need to be getting on."

"Is Alicia ok?"

"I think she will be. I just don't understand why she was even in the ambulance bay in the first place. She compromised a patient's safety to go looking for a boy"

"I think you're being unnecessarily harsh on her."

"Well you would" mumbled Connie

"All I'm saying is cut her some slack. Missing the boy's condition was a totally separate issue to her leaving and trying to find that boy – she did not deliberately jeopardize a patient's safety. And anyway from what I hear happened outside the ambulance bay, she more than made up for it."

"Not to that kid's mother she didn't" Connie answered back.

"Alright, you do what you want. You always do-

"Excuse me?"

"But go easy on her, Lily is practically bullying her all day long. Louise said she was nearly in tears last night on the phone to her"

Connie guiltily looked away though the window of her office. "I've still got to investigate this Jacob" she whispered "It's my job"

"And you can do that without yelling at her that she is incompetent bec-

"I never did that"

"Because Lily has already done that repeatedly today."

Connie, if possible looked even guiltier, "Have we done here?"

"You're the boss" Jacob stood up to leave "Oh and thank you by the way"

"What?"

"For making me throw that letter away"

"I didn't make you do anything"

Jacob smiled "Goodnight Mrs Beauchamp" and he closed the door behind him.

* * *

Ring ring. Ring ring. Alicia's name flashed on Lily's phone, making her look up from her meal to answer it.

"Dr Munroe"

"Hi Lily, I just wanted to let you know, I've resigned"

"I'm sorry to hear that. You would have made a good doctor"

"And I still will" Alicia rolled her eyes "It just means I've completed my rotation in the ED but there are plenty of other areas of medicine to choose from."

"Of course, I'm sorry"

Silence

"Was there something else?"

"It's just I…I…"

"Yes?"

"Well I… you're an excellent doctor Lily but…"

"But"

"Well it's just, you can be a bit intimidating"

"And why are you telling me this? We don't work together anymore."

"Well I just wanted to say, if you even have to mentor another junior doctor, just remember that we are only new and we're supposed to make mistakes."

"Mistakes that put people's lives in danger"

"That today wasn't my fault. The boy had told me he had been injured playing football. How was I to know he was lying and he had actually fallen out of a tree?"

"You should have examined him thoroughly, He was in remission"

"So? He had superficial cuts on his hands like any boy would have done who'd been injured playing football. You can't be expected to examine everything on a patient. That's why we take a history. You didn't check did you?"

"He was your patient"

"Yours too. While I was a junior doctor working in the ED you were supposed to supervise me and be my mentor."

"Which I did"

Alicia snorted but chose not to rise to it "Look, I just don't want any other junior doctor to feel how I feel simply because you refuse to learn from past mistakes."

"I haven't made any mistakes"

"Just take a step back a bit ok, and calm down. It's not the end of the world if everything doesn't happen perfectly or your way."

"I'm sorry you feel that way"

"I am too. Just one more thing."

"Yes"

"Thank you for doing what you did today with that boy, even though he was my patient. It's a good job you were there and you probably saved that boys life"

"I was just doing my job"

"Thanks though"

"It's been a pleasure working with you Alicia."

Alicia hesitated "Take care Lily"

"Goodbye Dr Munroe"

"Goodbye" Alicia hung up.

* * *

"Are you sure you're ok?" Rita asked handing Ian his cup of tea and sitting back down next to him.

"I'm fine, are you ok?"

"I wasn't the one who ran up to the man with a cross bar to stop him"

"And it's a good job too, me and Alicia couldn't have coped with two seriously injured."

"Who said I would have got injured? You didn't"

"Aah but I'm a man, we're made of stronger stuff"

"Charming" muttered Rita into her cup of tea

"And besides" Ian continued, putting his arm around Rita's shoulders and pulling her closer "You're too short; you wouldn't have been able to reach the cross bar to get it off him"

"I think I preferred the sexist comment"

Ian laughed just as Dixie walked into the room, "What happened? Are you too ok? I heard there was a fight or something outside the ambulance bay"

"Some angry father upset with his daughter's boyfriend, the boy's fine but the girl's currently fighting for her life."

"Jesus it's a good job you too were here"

"And Alicia was as well, she saved the boy's life trapped in the back of an old van" Rita explained "She's good, I don't know what Lily's problem is with her"

"Jealous" Dixie said

"Yeah Lily's got a problem with everybody" Ian added

"Still, she was amazing today and if that doesn't get her in Lily's good books I don't know what will." Said Rita

"Don't hold your breath" Dixie said, going over to make a cup of tea.

Ian squeezed Rita's shoulders and whispered into her hair "Thank you"

"What for?" she turned round surprised

"Just for being there"

Rita smiled "Anytime"

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
